


EXPLANATION

by King_of_Dorne



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Dorne/pseuds/King_of_Dorne
Summary: Story time...





	EXPLANATION

Hey guys it’s been a while obviously....I’m gonna get straight into it no excuses at all. I know I’ve probably greatly annoyed people who have been waiting for updates on my stories for months now and haven’t received anything. First off I am really sorry about that, because I know how frustrating it is to get interested in a story and having to wait ages for the author to update and I’m one of the biggest culprits in that regard right there.

When I stared AO3 in late 2017, I was wrapping up school and didn’t have a job then, so I had a lot of free time on my hands to write stories up until around September 2018 when I started college. I have now finished my first year in college, I now have a part-time job since November which really put a restriction on the progress of my writing. Every time I’d attempt to continue with the stories, my head just wasn’t functioning probably to write proper content, with each passing month I felt absolutely horrible to even look at my profile and see comments asking me to please update, I really felt like I let some people down to be honest. 

Don’t worry, I’m not saying I’m leaving AO3 or abandoning my unfinished stories, I’m merely saying with real life getting in the way, it will be a while but I will try my best to get updates and when I do update, please don’t expect regular updates because the amount of times I’ve promised that very thing, I haven’t been able to follow through on it. Sorry about that again. Hopefully I’ll be seeing you all sometime in the near future. Thanks for supporting me guys!

 

BTW

Season 8

WHAT. A. FUCKING. DISASTER.

Kit Harington wasn’t bullshitting when he warned it’d be disappointing. (Thanks Dumb & Dumber for ruining a great TV show)

SEE YA SOON!!!!!


End file.
